Beautiful
by Panther Nesmith
Summary: 3. KittyPiotr songfic, Christina Aguilera's 'Beautiful'.


Piotr was supposed to be heading for the war room, to discuss the team up with the X-men. He knew that, but he wasn't there. Instead, he was parked on some stranger's balcony, painting the trees, and the sky. It was really a very amateur sunset in real life. God forgot how to paint, as he used to think.  
  
Kitty Knew she should go to the meeting. It was important. She had this feeling, and it wouldn't go away. It screamed for her to go to her room. So she did.  
  
"This is so weird. There's, like, no reason for this at all." She sighed and turned on her radio, which, due to Rogue's absence, was at ear splitting decibels, and she went out to her balcony, to look at the very vibrant sunset. The C.D. she'd turned on started playing, and Kitty was singing along.  
  
"Every day is so wonderful   
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe   
Now and then, I get insecure   
From all the fame, I'm so ashamed"  
  
Kitty thought about the irony. [I'm famouse alright. Guess I can kinda comiserate now. Stupid traffic helicopter.]  
  
"I am beautiful no matter what they say   
Words can't bring me down   
I am beautiful in every single way   
Yes, words can't bring me down   
So don't you bring me down today"  
  
Kitty sang the last part with every emotion she'd been subject to since the whole damned thing had started. It was only then that Piotr noticed her. [Wow, she's. . .amazing.] The hotel painting sunset aside, he watched Kitty sing. He only knew a little bit of the song, and that much from listening to St. John sing in the shower. He was sure it was blasphemy to compare Kitty's beautiful singing to St. John's howling.  
  
"To all your friends, you're delirious   
So consumed in all your doom   
Trying hard to fill the emptiness   
The piece is gone and the puzzle undone   
That's the way it is"  
  
Kitty thought about her roommate. Maybe they hadn't alwqys gotten along, but if by the same odd twist of fate that had made her Kurt's unwilling sister they were declare sisters, neither of them would have a hard adjustment at all. Well, maybe Kitty would, seeing who Rogue's mom was and all. It made her smile a little. Rogue would probably be shocked to hear how much her broodyness had rubbed off on Kitty. It would make her smile, in her own way, which wasn't really a smile at all.  
  
Kitty was so lost in thought she missed the begining of the next chorus. Luckily, someone picked it up for her.  
  
"You are beautiful no matter what they say   
Words won't bring you down   
You are beautiful in every single way   
Yes, words won't bring you down   
Don't you bring me down today. . ."  
  
Kitty didn't even know Piotr was there until half-way through "Words won't bring you down." She looked over at the Russian, who was smiling, and looking straight at her. Kitty blushed, and smiled back at him. [Hey, he's not such a bad guy. Wait, why's he on Jean's balcony?]   
  
"No matter what we do   
(no matter what we do)   
No matter what they say   
(no matter what they say)   
When the sun is shining through   
Then the clouds won't stay   
And everywhere we go   
(everywhere we go)   
The sun won't always shine   
(sun won't always shine)   
But tomorrow will find a way   
All the other times"  
  
Kitty sang Christina's part (the paraenthesis) with everything she had, and Piotr was even more impressed. [She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And so sincere too.]  
  
Kitty phased over to him (yes, her powers do work that way), and he covered his painting, just a little, over this one mistake that was bugging the crap out of him. She sat down on the balcony in front of him, and sang with him (well, it was mainly er, Piotr was still getting he gist of the song, but he tried).  
  
"We are beautiful no matter what they say   
Yes, words won't bring us down   
We are beautiful no matter what they say   
Yes, words can't bring us down   
Don't you bring me down today"  
  
Kitty sighed, and Piotr got up and sat next to her on the balcony. Kitty didn't even notice Jean until she'd come out on the balcony to yell at her. Kitty looked at Jean and sang. . .  
  
"Don't you bring me down today"  
  
Jean sighed and went back into her room. [Kitty better have a good excuse for why she's on _my_ balcony with _him_.]  
  
"Don't you bring me down today" Piotr sang, when Jean thought just a little too loud in his direction. He grabbed his stuff and left, without saying another word to either girl. Kitty glared at Jean. Another habit she'd picked up from Rogue.  
  
"Jean, what was that? he wasn't hurting anyone. He's actually really sweet." Kitty phased down into the rec. room.  
  
Jean looked at the wall Kitty had disappeared into. [First Rogue, now Kitty, I have to watch out for Pyro, he might make me fall for him.] 


End file.
